sikoryforeverfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dresiarze
Dresiarze - '''opowiadanie napisane przez Thomasa Johna, które ujrzało światło dzienne 18 sierpnia 2019 na jego fanpejdżu. '''Wystąpili: * Thomas John * 3 dresy * Felicjan Menda * Jimmy Corna * Artur Menda * Marian Menda * Henryk Menda * Mieczysława Menda * Zenobia Menda Lokalizacje: * Czarne Wielkie Treść z dopiskiem: "Wszystkie zdarzenia były tutaj prawdziwne." Pewnego chujowego dnia, Thomas poszedł skosić trawnik, bo już zarastał chwastami od miesięcy. Bo nikt nie raczył go skosić oczywiście, kurwa. Podczas tej chujowej, ale koniecznej czynności, Thomas zauważył w oddali trzy zakaputrzone postacie w dresach. Jedna łysa i niska, druga łysa i wysoka, trzecia łysa i średniego wzrostu. - Co się gapisz!? Wyjebać ci! - krzyczał do Thomasa jeden. Thomas już miał odstawić kosiarkę i im wpierdolić, ale nagle słychać było strzały. Wuj Felicjan wracał z polowania. Dresiarze uciekli. Po raz pierwszy wujas się przydał do czegoś. Chociaż to nie zmienia faktu, że nie trafił w pierdoloną stodołę. Bo cela to on ma kurwa za stu ślepych. Po skoszeniu trawnika, Thomas poszedł do swojego pokoju i postanowił posłuchać demówek materiału na potrzeby People of Doom. Niespodziewanie ktoś zadzwonił. - Co jest? - zapytał Thomas. - Siema, wbijaj na pokera do Vegas. - wiadomo kto to mówił. - A, Jimmy. Teraz nie mogę, bo grubsza sprawa u mnie jest. - mówił Thomas i zaczął znowu zanim Jimmy coś powiedział. - Dam radę. Jakby co się działo, zawiadomię Cię. - No dobra. - zaczął Jimmy, po czym nagle urwało się połączenie i ostatnie dwa słowa przez telefon usłyszane, no dobra, trzy: "oddawaj moje pieniądze!". Po chwili Thomas zaczął analizować materiał. Co tu dodać, co tu ująć... - Niech ktoś wyłączy ten koci jazgot! - krzyczał wuj Artur. Nie lubił ewidentnie People of Doom, Thomasa i wszystkiego poza swoimi trumnami, bo to właściciel zakładu pogrzebowego. Dla niego śmierć czyjaś albo krzywda to pomysł na biznes. Z tego żył. - Zamknij tą dupę kurwa! - odpowiedział... pradziadek Marian. - Delirium tremens kurwa! - odrzekł wuj Artur, po czym słychać było trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Nagle wszedł "Ojciec Chrzestny" Czarnego Wielkiego... wzorował się na Vito Corleone, ale koniec końców był zależny od ojca, to znaczy dziadek Henryk i zapytał: - Co tam, wnusiu? - Od kiedy Ty jesteś taki miły dziadku? - Od zawsze? - Spoko. - Widziałem przez okno jak jakieś trzy fagasy tu zajechały. - Pewnie tu nie wrócą już. - Obawiam się, że wrócą. - To dostaną wpierdol i nie wrócą. - zadeklarował Thomas. W każdym razie po rosole babci Mieczysławy i po drugim daniu... świni pieczonej, przyszła kolej na popijawę - rzadkość w rezydencji Mend, bo chyba prawie wszyscy się nienawidzili, ale jak mus to mus. Bimber lał się kieliszkami... Pierwszy kieliszek... - Do czego ten kureski świat zmierza? - zapytał Marian Menda. - Marian, Ty wiesz... - odpowiedział syn Henryk. - Z szacunkiem do ojca!!! - zagrzmiał Marian, po czym uchylił dwa kolejne kieliszki. Czwarty kieliszek... - Zajebisty wpierdol dla uszu! - opowiadał cioci Zenobii Thomas o nadchodzącym albumie, po czym uchylił dwa kolejne. Siódmy kieliszek... - Hahahaha! - śmiał się wuj Artur, który też pił. - A trumny z drewna nikt nie dostanie! Tylko z tektury! - krzyczał. I uchylił dwa kolejne kieliszki. Dziesiąty kieliszek na łebka... - Teraz to walimy z butli. - zaproponował wuj Felicjan, po czym wszyscy mu wtórowali. Cztery butle później zapanowała istna dzicz w rezydencji Mariana Mendy. Na szczęście piwnica była zamknięta, bo co jak co, ale bimbrownia była świętością w tym domu. Nagle słychać coś było za oknem. Ktoś po chwili załomotał w drzwi. - Czego kurwa!? Człowiek chce się napić kurwa! Jak przegonię kurwa to będzie chuj z wami kurwa! - krzyczał pradziad Marian, po czym zastał trzech dresiarzy. - Czego kurwa!? - zapytał "kulturalnie". - Patrzcie kurwa, ten dziadek kurwa skacze do nas. - śmiał się niski dresiarz. - Zaraz ci spalę tę glacę, chuju niedojebany! - krzyczał pradziad. - Jeszcze jedno słowo i żebym ciebie kurwa nie najebał, stary ośle! - kontynuował niski dresiarz. I stało się. Bijatyka podczas kulturalnego spożywania alkoholu. Intruzy. Oczywiście to oni dostawali wpierdol od Mariana. Gorzej było jak wzięli tulipana, nóż i maczetę. Nagle zabrzmiał huk z piętra. - A wypierdalać mi stąd, bo... - zaczął Thomas. - Co się gap... - zaczął wysoki dres, ale za chwilę miał limo na gębie. Bijatyka zajęła całe 30 sekund i dresiarze spierdalały w podskokach. Thomas pobiegł za nimi. Odjeżdżali już poobijani cali, a Thomas siedział im na ogonie. - Wracać tu, bo was kurwa zajebię kurwa! - krzyczał Thomas. - Chuj ci w dupę! - krzyczał dresiarz, ale nie zauważył, że Thomas przez dach wszedł po rozwaleniu go i sroga napierdalanina kontynuowana, po czym auto uderzyło w drzewo. Zapaliło się. Pradziad Marian wybiegł i gdy tylko zobaczył ten obrazek... - KURWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!... - aż było go słychać w sąsiednich miejscowościach. Nagle wyłonił się rzygający Thomas, który jeszcze się śmiał i proponował dalsze picie. Następnego dnia Thomas obudził się pod domem i zaczął rzygać. - Kurwaaaa... znowu... - wyklinał się Thomas. CIEKAWOSTKI: * O rzadkości popijaw w rezydencji Mend wiadomo, że nie odbywają się częściej niż raz w miesiącu. * Ten wrzask Mariana Mendy był podobny do tego z końca lat 90., gdy Thomasa zostawił w Ameryce. * Henryk Menda "wcale nie miał" megalomanii na tle Dona Corleone. Kategoria:Czarne Wielkie Kategoria:Thomas John